Fight Without Emotion
by ShinobiKoushaku
Summary: Not really too violent. It's a comedy. Trigun/Those Who Hunt Elves/Kenshin/DiGi Charat/Flame of Recca/Berserk crossover. Multiple villains, multiple heroes from the West, Europe, and Japan struggling to fight together and against each other.
1. Three Enemies

As should be obvious, I do not own the rights to any of these characters from Trigun, Those Who  
Hunt Elves, Kenshin, Digi Charat, Flame of Recca, or Berserk. No real spoiler in here so it  
should all be okay and in good fun.  
  
It's a cold evening out here in the West. I spend my time in the bars, trying to shake off  
the coolness of the air that surrounds. Deserts are so odd. Hot in the day, freezing at night. But I  
guess I am use to it.  
I have had to get used to many things in my life. From the $60,000,000,000 bounty on my  
head and the scars all over my body from trying not to kill, to those annoying insurance girls  
following me everywhere.  
If all that did not key you off, I am the legendary outlaw, Vash the Stampede. A hunter of  
peace in search of the mayfly known as—  
"Cut the crap."  
"Ohh, why did you have to hit me? I was just explaining who I am."  
Meryl Strife and Milly Thompson have gathered with Vash at the bar.  
"We're not going to let you waste your time getting drunk," Meryl scolds.  
"What else am I suppose to do between people trying to take my life?" he asks.  
Meryl answers, "You do just as you say, hunt for peace, so evil does not cause our  
premiums to go up."  
Vash stares questioningly, "Umm..."  
"What is it, Mr. Vash?" Milly questions.  
"Exactly where am I suppose to find this evil?"   
"I'm glad you asked," Meryl says. "We have an oddly dangerous new danger in our  
dangerous lands of danger."   
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Yup! It's dangerous!" Milly happily announces.  
Vash whines and says, "Can't I just avoid danger like the way I always avoid danger."  
"You never avoid danger," Meryl angrily states. "Besides, this must be done for you to  
redeem yourself."  
"But everything I do is meant to redeem myself."  
"Than this should not be a problem."  
"Aye."  
"What's the mission, ma'am?"  
"You forgot already, Milly?" Meryl questions.  
"Ahh..."  
"Okay, this is what is happening," Meryl begins. "We have reports of a new danger. A  
young schoolgirl just passed into our world from another dimension. Word has it she is packing  
heavy artillery, like a T-74 tank."  
"T-74?" Vash questions.  
"Yes, it is her 'cannon of miracles'," Meryl comments as she hands him a picture. "Here  
is what she looks like."  
Vash's eyes become stars, "Ah, I wonder if I could be her cannon of miracles."  
Meryl growls and yanks the picture from his grasp, "You have to capture her to make  
sure she causes no damage."  
"Will you tell me where she is?"  
"Of course, Mr. Vash!" Milly gleefully shouts.  
"You need to know where she is in order to capture her," Meryl says. "We heard she was  
stationed at the old town of July."  
"Poor July," Vash suddenly looks depressed. "Here I come!"  
Vash excitedly jumps from his seat and sprints out the door shouting all along the way,  
"I'm coming my pretty tankgirl! I'm coming to capture you and your heart!"  
"What a moron," Meryl says to herself.  
"Mr. Vash is sooo funny," Milly says.  
"You don't have much of a life, do you Milly?"  
"No, ma'am," she answers just as happily as ever.  
"Ugh, let's just hope he doesn't screw up. Come on, Milly, we have to go follow him."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
The two girls get up and head out after the humanoid typhoon.  
  
A man dressed in a blue uniform finishes his cigarette and tosses it on the ground.  
"Saitou Hajime," another man calls out. "You have an enemy of uncomparable ability."  
"What's different?" Saitou confidently questions.  
"You have never faced an opponent like this before," the man says.  
"He won't last long once faced with my Gatotsu," Saitou says as he pulls out another  
cigarette.  
"Overconfidence can be your worst enemy. All you former ex-Shinsengumi are like this,"  
the man comments. "You think nothing can hurt you. I would have thought both Kenshin and  
Shishio would have taught you a lesson or two about not being overconfident. I guess I was  
wrong."  
"That you were."  
"Let's get on with this anyway," the man continues. "You are the best we have to offer  
this opponent. He is threatening to take over Japan's government, and we need you to defeat  
him."  
"Tell me where, and consider it done."  
"You will find him, sitting in a box, at a small shop in Tokyo."  
"I am on my way."  
Saitou turns to leave. The man who has given him his orders say one last thing, "Also, do  
not be fooled by his size. And if you think you are the best at hiding your inner feelings from  
your enemies, think again. This one can do it all."  
Saitou brushes of the man's warning and walks away towards Tokyo.  
  
"Dammit!"  
A man slams his fist down on a table.  
"That's the third village this week that has been burnt down," this man shouts. "What is  
he trying to accomplish?"  
Sitting on a stool, a man rests with a small glass of alcohol. A dragonslayer resting at his  
side.  
"Old man," he says. "What is your problem?"  
The man glances over this rugged form and his deadly weapon. Startled, he speaks, "A  
man, who has flames that come out of his arm, is destroying our villages. The townspeople are  
crying out at their lost memories consumed by his flame."  
"Who is this man?"  
"His name is Kurei," the man answers. "Sir? What is your name?"  
"My name is Gatts."  
Gatts takes a moment to think about the name, "I do not know anyone of that name."  
"We don't know where he came from, but he is terrorizing our people."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Last I heard he was at a little village, only a few miles south from here. We suspect it to  
be burnt to the ground by the end of this week."  
"Not if I can help it," Gatts says, standing up and sheathing his sword.  
"You will stop him?" the man asks.  
Gatts ignores the man and exits the bar. He begins marching south. 


	2. Threatening Creatures

Dilapidated buildings litter the landscape of a little town once known as July. A man in a  
red coat, wearing yellow glasses, with blonde hair walks into the town. He stops halfway down  
Main street. He glances around him, and notices a noise coming around the corner.  
A large green tank rolls around in front of him, "Ahh!"  
Vash darts into an alleyway hoping he wasn't spotted. The tank stops, the hatch is opened  
and a young schoolgirl pop outs along with a black cat.  
"Meow."   
"Uh-oh, I hope I didn't scare that young man away," she says.  
Vash looks at the girl. Red hair flowing down her shoulders, pistol strapped to her side.  
"That must be the girl," Vash says to himself.  
Sensing she is not that dangerous, Vash steps out into the light.  
"Oh, there you are, hello!" the girl calls out.  
Vash holds his hand behind his neck, "Ah, hello."  
"Who are you?" the girl asks.  
"I am, ah, my name is, Vash," he answers.  
"Hello Vash!" the girls calls out. "My name is Ritsuko."  
"Ritsuko," Vash says to himself. "That's a pretty name."  
"How do you like my tank?" Ritsuko asks.  
"Ah, hmm, T-74, right?" Vash questions.  
"Yes!" she shouts excited. "How did you know?"  
"I have my ways," he answers. "You know, I was told you were something that came  
from another dimension with loads of heavy artillery."  
"I am."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I am definitely heavily armed," she says. "You should see what toys I have inside  
this beast. And I did arrive here from another dimension."  
"Eh?"  
"I unfortunately lost track of my two friends. Rather than going out searching for them, I  
have kept myself right here. Trying not to frighten the other people with my excessive  
firepower."  
"I would have expected someone a little bit more bloodthirsty to be riding around in that  
thing," Vash states. "Not a pretty little schoolgirl like yourself."  
"Really?" she questions. "You think I am pretty?"  
Vash at this point has walked all the way up to the tank. He leans against it staring into  
the young girl's eyes. "As pretty as a red rose, swaying in a light summer breeze."  
"Again?" a familiar voice cuts in.  
"What?" Vash complains.  
Meryl and Milly come out from where they were hiding, "Aren't you suppose to be  
capturing her?"  
"I was in the process of doing so until you came in."  
"Yeah, it sure seemed that way," Meryl says sarcastically.  
"Capture me?" Ritsuko questions.  
"Just look at you," Meryl complains. "You are a threat to everyone out here."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you," Meryl says angrily. "You can't just come ou here with your own personal  
army equipment and expect not to be taken as a threat."  
"I'm sorry," she says shyly.  
"Aww, stop it," Vash pleads. "You're making her unhappy."  
"You should go easier on her, ma'am," Milly advises.  
Meryl growls and begins walking away, "Then you take care of it."  
"Ma'am!" Milly runs after her.  
"So, where were we?" Vash say trying to act charming.  
Ritsuko's mind is elsewhere, "I'm a threat?" she says to herself. "I don't want to hurt  
anyone."  
"Then you aren't a threat," Vash comforts while climbing upt o her on the tank.  
"How can I prove that I am not a threat?" she asks.  
"Why don't you join me?" Vash suggest. "I always try to keep the peace."  
"Yeah, that could prove I am not dangerous," she agrees.  
"Yeah, you're not dangerous."  
Ritsuko suddenly turns around to grab the hatch, her hair smacks into Vash's face and he  
falls off the tank. She doesn't notice and closes the hatch. She starts the tank up, and Vash jumps  
on the back of it to hitch a ride.  
"Onward!" he shouts acting like a military commander. The tank heads on it's way to  
catch up with the insurance girls.  
  
Outside the small shop he was told to go to, Saitou stands. Peering in he spots the little  
creature. A little box with writing on it seems to be where it stays. It turns slightly to look at  
Saitou who stands tense.  
"It hardly moves," Saitou says. "It stares at me with an emotionless smile. The man was  
right, he does hide his inner feelings rather well."  
Saitou calls out to it, "You wish to challenge the Japanese government?"  
Same response from the creature.  
"Come over here and taunt me!" Saitou yells. "If not I will come in after you."  
Same response.  
Saitou charges in. As he nears the creature, it begins to grow very fast. It opens it's  
mouth as if to swallow him. Saitou brings his sword up to block. Saitou struggles against the  
immense strength of this creature. He decides he is no match for it. Placing his sword vertical in  
order to keep the creature from closing it's mouth on him, Saitou escapes back out the door from  
which he came.  
"Damn, that thing has my favorite sword," he complains. "I will have to think up another  
strategy."  
  
With sword drawn, Gatts looks around while tentatively walking into the small village.  
Out of nowhere a bolt of flame is shot at him. He deflects the fire with his sword.  
"You have good reaction time," a voice calls out to him.  
"And you sound like another cheesy villain," Gatts retorts.  
A man walks out of one of the houses. A large blue flame woman floats above the man's  
outstretched arm.  
"This is my kurenai. My beloved. And she will help me to destroy you," he announces.  
"We'll just see about that."  
Kurei sends his flame out towards Gatts. Gatts dodges to the side, quick for carrying such  
a large weapon. Speeding past the flame he lifts the dragonslayer high in the air. He cuts down  
sharply. Kurei backs away just barely dodging the attack. Kurei quickly commands his flame to  
surround Gatts. As it closes in, Gatts twirls his dragonslayer around rapidly, producing a wind  
current that throws the flame offline and sends it back to Kurei.  
Kurei starts forming a large flame, almost like a shield.  
"You will never get through this without being burned alive," he states. "And I will be  
protected."  
The flame grows, and then Kurei forcefully projects it outwards. Gatts throws caution to  
the wind and charges blindly forth. He slams his sword down violently. The air current splits the  
flame for a moment. Gatts has his sword up in the air before the flame can close in on him. He  
then brings it crashing down on top of Kurei, even as his flesh begins to burn from the flame.  
Gatts falls to the ground, rolling out the fire on his clothes. Kurei lies in a small pool of  
blood in failing conscious. Gatts climbs to his feet and walks over.  
"My love, you defeated my love," Kurei speaks. "And now I can return to her."  
Gatts stares down unwavering, "Torture these people no more. Find your paradise."  
Gatts sheathes his sword and begins walking away as the last breath of life escapes  
Kurei's mouth. The villagers threat is ended, and the villain finally reaches his love.  
The townspeople rejoice proclaiming, "Fame and Fortune to this man who saved our  
town!" 


	3. Promotion

"Mr. Vash!" Milly calls out as the insurance girls arrive at the tank that is parked outside  
a bar in another town. Ritsuko is performing maintenance while Vash rests lazily against the  
armored vehicle.  
"We have another assignment for you," Meryl says. "But we have to go to Japan for it."  
Ritsuko suddenly catches attention, "Japan? We're going to Japan!?"  
"Yes, why?" Milly asks.  
"That's my home," Ritsuko answers. "That's where I've been trying to go all along."  
"Well if that's where the young lady wants tog o, we should go there," Vash announces.  
"Don't you want to hear what the mission is?" Meryl questions.  
"Whatever it is, I will do," Vash replies.  
"Well, first we have to meet up with the man who was the first to confront this villain,"  
Meryl says. "We will meet him just outside Tokyo."  
"Sounds good," Vash says.  
"How am I suppose to take my tank?" Ritsuko asks.  
"We're going by freight boat, it's cheapest, so you can ferry it over," Meryl answers.  
"Great! Let's get going."  
The group hops in the tank and they head towards the Pacific coast.  
  
"Where is this legendary outlaw and his comrades," the cold former Shinsengumi says to  
himself.  
"Where is that samurai?" another voice calls out in the distance.  
Saitou tosses another cigarette on the ground as he looks up to see a man in a red coat  
standing on top of a T-74 tank coming his way.  
He calls out to them, "Exactly what is this? A cannon on wheels?"  
Vash answers him, "This is what we call a tank. It's going to help us."  
"Sure it will."  
The tank stops in front of Saitou. The rest of the crew get out to meet him.  
"I'm Meryl Strife, from the Bernadelli insurance society."  
"They said some group of insurance people were helping me," Saitou says. "I doubt you  
will be of much help."  
"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Milly interrupts.  
"And who are you?" Saitou asks coldly.  
"I am Milly Thompson," she answers.  
"Then you must be Vash the Stampede," Saitou say to the man in the red coat.  
"That I am."  
"I am telling you all right now, I personally think it is going to take more than this to  
defeat our foe," Saitou warns.  
"Then we should get some other powerful warrior to help us," Meryl says. "But who?"  
Milly has momentarily left the group. She rests, back against the tank, reading a  
newspaper. Meryl notices the headline, "Terrorizing Flamemaster Defeated"  
"Milly?" she questions. "What are you reading?"  
"This article about this great guy with a dragonslayer who defeat this other guy who had  
this flame thing and was hurting villages in Europe."  
"I think we've found our other person," Vash says.  
"Yeah! More people to have fun with us!" Ritsuko suddenly shouts popping out of the  
tank.  
"Who is this?" Saitou asks unpleased.  
"That's Ritsuko," Vash answres. "She will help us as well."  
"Great," Saitou says sarcastically. "I'm in this deeper than I thought."  
"Come on, we must find this Gatts person from the article," Meryl announces. "I will put  
send a message through the insurance company to bring that man over here."  
  
Dear Mr. Gatts,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have great sword skills. We have a problem with a  
certain individual here in Japan that we would like your help in dealing with. If money is an  
issue, we can pay for your help. Please consider this.  
  
Sincerely,  
Meryl Strye  
Bernadelli Insurance Society  
  
A confused Gatts arrives on Japanese soil. He is immediately escorted near the  
questionable shop in Tokyo. He finds the group he is suppose to work with and greets them.  
"Hello," Vash greets offering a hand.  
Gatts walks by without response, "So who is it we are dealing with?"  
"There is a creature in this small store that is causing us a lot of trouble," Meryl tells  
Gatts.  
"He took my sword when I needed to escape," Saitou adds.  
"So shall I just go in there and slash him for you?" Gatts asks.  
Vash cuts in, "Ahh, maybe violence isn't the answer. You know, I believe in the  
philosophy of love and peace."  
The group stares at Vash. Saitou addresses Gatts, "Hate and War sound good to you?"  
"That it does."  
The group takes strategic positions. They slowly enter the store. Vash has his gun drawn.  
Saitou has another sword at his waist. Gatts carries his dragonslayer tentatively in front of him.  
Ritsuko keeps a hand on her ever-present pistol. Milly and Meryl follow behind the group. They  
can't find the yellow emotionless creature anywhere.  
Carefully they see a stairway leading down beneath the store. The group decides to head  
down that way, Saitou and Gatts leading.  
"It's a wine cellar," Milly happily announces when they reach the bottom.  
"Shh!" the group gestures together.  
They slowly move around the room. Milly is too tempted and decides to leave the group  
to get just a sip. She takes a whole bottle.  
They round a corner of shelves and there it is. Staring at them without change. They  
yellow emotionless thing.  
"Let me take care of this," Gatts announces.   
He charges forward. The thing shifts just a little bit before it grows and engulfs Gatt's  
entire sword.  
"No way!" Gatts shouts backing away as the creature swallows it.  
"Back off, I want revenge," Saitou states as he runs forward.  
The thing begins to float in it's box. It dodges each of Saitou's attacks. Saitou regains  
himself as the thing climbs up bobbing around the ceiling.  
"Vertical Gotosu!" he shouts launching an attack upwards. The thing dodges the blade,  
which gets stuck in the floorboards of the ceiling. The thing than comes crashing down in his  
box on Saitou's head. Saitou gets knocked backwards knocking down most the shelves.  
"My turn!" Ritsuko announces.  
She draws her pistol and shoots rapidly at the thing. The yellow thing half dodges, half  
eats the bullets shot at it.  
"Ah, you are doing it all wrong," Vash says drawing out his gun.  
Vash goes to shoot the yellow thing, but before he knows it, it is behind him. It opens it's  
mouth as it gets larger and engulfs Vash's head. Vash runs around the room screaming in panic.  
The thing spits him out and he knocks down the rest of the shelves revealing a rather drunk  
Milly.  
"Milly!" Meryl shouts. "This is no time for a drink!"  
"It's ooo-kaay, ma'a'a'mm," Milly struggles.  
"It's all over," Ritsuko complains. "We've all failed."  
"Ooh!" Milly squeals in a girlish fancy. "A cuddly little teddy bear!"  
She jumps to her feet, running forwards, tripping over bottles and shelves. She reaches  
the yellow thing, pulling it out of it's box and squeezing it very hard. Milly rubs her face in it's  
fur exclaiming, "My very own fuzzy teddy bear!"  
The emotionless thing still gives no response, but it's color changes from yellow to blue  
as it's breath is cut off.  
"Quick!" Meryl shouts. "Capture it!"  
Vash pounces on the yellow thing. Ripping it out of Milly's hands and Encasing it in it's  
own box. Vash smiles sheepishly at his accomplishment. The box begins to rattle beneath Vash.  
Saitou and Gatts both jump on it. The rattling stops.  
"I think we did it," Ritsuko says.  
"Yeah!" Milly shouts in her drunkenness.  
"Milly, go get the..." Meryl stares at Milly who just fell unconscious due to her drinking.  
"Never mind, I'll go get the industrial strength cage. You men hold it down.  
"Will do," they all reply.  
"I never thought I'd be doing this after the Meiji Restoration," Saitou complains.  
"Years of mercenary service and this is the most embarrassing thing I've done," Gatts  
also complains.  
"And we didn't even hurt anything. Just like love and peace," Vash adds.  
"What happened to my personal wine collection!" the manager of the store walks down  
the steps.  
"You were housing a criminal to the government," Saitou says.  
"What!?" the man asks.  
"The yellow bear-like thing that stays in your store was caught plotting to take over the  
government.  
"How?" the manager asks. "It doesn't feel anything."  
"I'm sure it does feel," Gatts says. "Just it's good at not showing it."  
"Whatever, take it away, I don't care."  
"Thank you for your cooperation," Vash says.  
The manager walks away and Meryl comes with the cage. Struggling to control it, the  
three men manage to get the creature into the cage.  
"There, now I'm sure to get a promotion," Meryl says.  
"Promotion?" they all question.  
"I didn't have to volunteer all our services for this, but I could use the extra money."  
Complaining, the group splits up to head their separate directions.  
"I'm going home," Ritsuko says.  
"Me too," Saitou adds.  
"Myself as well, but back to Europe," Gatts says. "The creatures there are not as much a  
hassle as the ones here."  
"Vash, Milly, come on, let's go back to where we are from," Meryl orders.  
"Yes, ma'am," Milly says suffering from a hangover.  
"Yes, ma'am," Vash says looking like he is suffering from a hangover.  
"What's wrong with you?" Meryl asks.  
"Too much, just too much," Vash answers.  
"You must have faced worse than this before," she exclaims.  
"You would be surprised," Vash tells her. "Fighting something without emotions is  
treacherous. You were right to say we'd be involved in something dangerous."  
They all head home, a job well done, a promotion well earned, and many a manhood lost  
all thanks to a little yellow emotionless bear-like thing that liked to sit in a box at a small store  
in Japan. 


End file.
